


Diversity |Undertale X Reader Drabbles|

by Kapu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soon-to-be collection of Undertale drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversity |Undertale X Reader Drabbles|

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've recently became smitten with Undertale and I've decided to do drabbles for it. It's such an amazing game with an awesome soundtrack and wonderful characters. Without further ado, our prologue.

You climbed Mt. Ebott with your friend, Frisk, when they accidentally fell into the entrance. As you jumped with shock, you too fell, following Frisk to the bottom. You landed on top of them, a small "oof" coming from your lips, your and Frisk's eyes shutting closed.

~*~

You felt someone wiggling out from under you but you couldn't care to open your eyes or to even move. When Frisk freed themself, they shook you gently and with a rub of your head you slowly stood with the help of Frisk. You two examined the area where you had fallen: a meadow of golden flowers. You two exchanged a glance as there was no other entry to leave the Underground. With a little nod, Frisk began walking towards the only tunnel, you following close behind. 

When the room became open, a flower was waiting. But it was no ordinary flower. This flower was smiling. You made eye contact with Frisk, the child extremely calm. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower." The flower spoke, the smile still on its face. 

You and Frisk did not respond, instead waiting for the golden flower to continue, "Hmmm...You're new to the Underground, aren't you? Golly, you must be so confused!" Flowey sympathized, continuing to talk, "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" It giggled.

"I guess little old me will have to do it! Ready? Here we go!" Flowey giggled again, beginning to show the two of you the basics of battle. "See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" The flower went on about the two of your souls and love. Until it offered its "love". Flowey instructed you two to collect all the "love" but when you two did, "You idiots. In this world, it's kill or BE killed." Flowey became demonic, "Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?" Flowey chuckled maniacally. 

"DIE." It laughed hysterically, the white pellets closing in on you two, until suddenly, a ball of flames saved you two. A goat-like creature approached. You held onto Frisk, peeking over their shoulder at the creature.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, poor innocent youths. Ah, do not be afraid, my children," The motherly creature soothed, "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." She smiles sweetly. "I pass through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen." 

Once Toriel finished explaining, she guided the two of you through the catacombs. She helped you with puzzles and told you to speak with a dummy. When she had business to attend to, she left you and Frisk alone, calling to ask about cinnamon or butterscotch. You two made it through the puzzles despite Toriel's command to stay.

~*~

After a long adventure, you two collapsed on the single bed and fell asleep. In the morning, there were two plates of butterscotch-cinnamon pie waiting to be eaten. You and Frisk smiled gently, picking up the slices for later. You two were going to need it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prologue/first chapter.


End file.
